kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Komododon
Komododon is a Kaijuland monster that appears in Kaijuland Battles. Overview Komodon is a mutation of an ancient reptile species. Frozen in polar ice for many millennia, Komododon broke free when US nuclear strikes shattered his capsule and mutated his body. Angered, confused, and hungry, Komododon strikes a path of destruction all over the planet, instinctively lashing out with his acquired nuclear abilities. Origin The reptile who would eventually became Komododon fell into icy waters one day while hunting, and was frozen into a solid block of ice. Over thousands of years this ice drifted north, eventually becoming part of the polar icecap. Komododon might have drifted there forever if it weren't for the nuclear testing zone established by the Americal Military forces over his resting place. The repeated nuclear blasts brought new power to Komododon - turning his skin crimson, creating nuclear fire in his belly, and breaking the ice apart over his head. They also really hurt, so Komododon arose is a singularly nasty mood. Energy System Komododon is powered by pure nuclear fire in his belly. Thus, he regains weapon energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Komododon can project a beam of pure Nuclear Fire from his mouth - destroying almost anything he can see in front of him. This radiation attack deals significant damage over time. In addition, Komododon can spit chunks of ice from his gullet - a remnant of his centuries frozen solid. This physical projectile is excellent at knocking opponents around, and deals minor cold damage, but has limited range. Grappling Komododon has only average strength - but his body spikes make him a dangerous monster to grapple with. Komododon grabs opponents with his clawed hands - and his tail can be used for additional leverage. Melee Combat Komododon is a classic melee kaiju - throwing caution to the wind and mixing up his battles up close and personal. He has no defensive advantages to speak of, so it essential that he keep up offensive pressure as much as possible. Komododon's tail can be used as both a spiked weapon and as a blunt weapon, depending upon the circumstance. His shoulder spikes can be used for Charging attacks, or to discourage grappling. His spikes make for amazing shoulder-checks and anti-air defenses. Komododon's feet are as sharply clawed as his hands, which means he excels in dealing edged damage, but can have a hard time connecting with his relatively few blunt strikes. Weaknesses Komododon is built for toe-to-toe combat, but he stands a bit shorter than many Kaiju - forcing him to play offense rather than allowing his opponents to come to him. He has one projectile which deals damage but no knockback, and one which deals knockback but nearly no damage. Although fast on his feet, Komododon has trouble cornering or changing direction when running. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Komododon absolutely has something to prove. He's feisty - fidgity - always needing to compete with others. It's the classic “small man” syndrome. He doesn't relax much - his hands are almost always partially up, and he swings his weight around quite a bit when idle. He snarls & vocalizes with every attack - keeping his mouth open most of the time. *Combat Focus: Komododon is all about teeth & claws - he wants to keep eyes on his opponent, so he's not one to end up facing backwards, or lean his head away during an attack. He rarely uses his weight to his advantage - solid foot placement is not a major consideration. He tends to favor advancing attacks - maybe throwing 2 or 3 medium slashes instead of the 1 Doomsday Charge another monster might use. Komododon is NOT a berserker - he's not especially feral and he doesn't tend to overextend himself physically. *Special Considerations: Komododon's Tail needs to carefully deal edged or blunt damage - so be careful about how it is used in each attack. External Links *http://kaijucombat.com/wiki/doku.php?id=ckc_monster_list:komododon Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Licensed Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Kaijuland Category:Monster Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Kaijuland Monsters Category:Kaijuland Battles Monsters